


Что-то личное

by Leytenator



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: First Time, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, Spanking, Ten Years Later
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Десятый ничего не должен знать об этом.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Rokudou Mukuro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Что-то личное

\- Десятый ничего не должен знать об этом, - говорит Гокудера первым делом, вернувшись из ванной, и, судя по тому, как сжимаются его кулаки, Мукуро удается раскатать к торжественной встрече роскошную ковровую дорожку ухмылок.  
Дорожка, как и полагается, алая; искусанные губы саднят. Мукуро не помнит, чьи зубы терзали их так безжалостно, так долго, так сладко: к жалости из них двоих, по счастью, не склонен никто, как и к лишней сентиментальности.  
Счастье – забавная штука.  
\- Нехорошо. - Мукуро с наслаждением проводит языком по губам, собирая с них чужое тепло, и соль, и ненависть – вкус не нов, но вовсе не плох.  
У Мукуро слабость к простым и крепким коктейлям.  
\- Нехорошо скрывать что-то от дорогого босса, - договаривает он, смакуя слова, как смаковал до этого стоны, и кулаки Гокудеры сжимаются сильнее.  
Воздух напитан влагой, она висит в комнате легкой взвесью, остывает вместе с потом и семенем на коже, и Мукуро лениво потягивается, жалея, что ему не пришло в голову пойти в душ первым. Или присоединиться к Гокудере пять минут назад, когда тяжелый жар еще не уступил место прохладной неге.  
\- Не смей даже говорить о нем, - хрипит Гокудера и делает шаг к кровати, придерживая сползающее с бедер полотенце. – Не смей.  
У Мукуро слабость к разговорам, которые начинаются с этой фразы. Последний ей же и закончился полчаса назад, оборвавшись резко, на рваном выдохе, на высоком стоне, который звенел в ушах ужасно долго и, кажется, звучит до сих пор.  
Мукуро отлично умеет сметь.  
\- Давай поговорим о чем-нибудь другом, - покладисто соглашается он, закидывая руки за голову. Простыни липнут к коже, и Мукуро поводит плечами. – Более приятном. Не твоем боссе.  
\- Нашем боссе, - машинально поправляет Гокудера и делает еще один шаг. – И лучше заткнись.  
Он так щедро облит со спины светом из приоткрытой двери в ванную, что Мукуро начинает к тому ревновать. У Гокудеры очень красивая спина, он помнит. Розоватый росчерк шрама под левой лопаткой, родинка под правой. Свежий след от зубов между ними. Идеальная симметрия, которую уже хочется нарушить.  
Кожа слишком светлая, слишком тонкая, Мукуро мог бы сыграть на ней в крестики-нолики с самим собой, оставив Гокудере на память об этой ночи не только чувство стыда и славную тему для мокрых снов. Кстати, стоит в них как-нибудь наведаться…  
Кровать скрипит, проминаясь под гибким телом, Мукуро тут же радостно обвивает его липкими руками и ногами, сдергивает полотенце, стискивает аккуратные ягодицы в ладонях, скользит ими вверх, царапает место укуса.  
\- Тебе обязательно надо все испортить, да? Было же... неплохо, – шепчет Гокудера с оскорбительным удивлением, глядя куда-то поверх его плеча, и Мукуро исправляет чужую оплошность парой жестких шлепков.  
Гокудера дергается, переводит на него темный взгляд, и злость в нем очаровательно мешается с какой-то детской обидой. Мукуро не может устоять. Он утыкается носом в шею Гокудеры, собирает с нее капли воды кончиком языка и с наслаждением смыкает зубы над ключицей.  
Порох и похоть.  
Мукуро закидывает ногу на крепкое бедро, трется о него полувставшим членом, дожидаясь нового сорванного стона, и выдыхает в заалевшее ухо:  
\- А тебе обязательно надо вспоминать Саваду в постели? Что, правда настолько тяжело от него что-то утаивать?  
\- Дело не в этом.  
Гокудера отстраняется, усаживается на край кровати, подбирает с пола зажигалку и шарит среди разбросанной одежды в поисках сигарет. Мукуро обнимает его со спины и делает метку между лопаток четче.  
\- Отвали. – Гокудера дергает плечом и морщится, когда короткие ногти проводят по коже со слишком сильным нажимом. – Перестань, я курить хочу…  
\- Мне просто интересно – ты так стыдишься меня? Или себя? – Мукуро падает на кровать и негромко смеется. – Хочешь, создам иллюзию Савады, чтобы ты потренировался перед ним в объяснениях? Обещаю молчать…  
\- Мудак, - устало отвечает Гокудера вместо привычного «не смей», и это нравится Мукуро куда меньше. – Ничего ты не понимаешь…  
\- Джон Сноу. – Мукуро подмигивает ему и устраивается поудобнее. – Фран подарил мне подписку на «Нетфликс». Сказал, я совершенно не умею заботиться о финансах.  
\- Можно подумать, о чем-то еще умеешь, - бормочет Гокудера, поднимаясь с постели.  
Он окидывает раздосадованным взглядом комнату в отеле, где, как выяснилось, очень славно скрываться от погони и здравого смысла. И никому не нужного воздержания. У Мукуро хотя бы есть оправдание, а кое-кто вовсе не сидел несколько лет в банке…  
Гокудера наклоняется, заметив наконец на полу сигареты, и Мукуро закусывает губу, пялясь на все еще припухший вход.  
\- Почему же, - отвечает Мукуро, переползая ближе. – О ком-то сегодня отлично сумел позаботиться.  
Когда его язык с нажимом проводит между ягодиц, Гокудера издает сиплый вздох, резко распрямляется, отшвыривает в сторону пачку, молча смеряет Мукуро горящим взглядом, а потом так же молча укладывается на живот.  
\- Сделай так еще, - глухо говорит он в подушку, и Мукуро позволяет себе еще несколько быстрых, унизительных шлепков, прежде чем широко развести порозовевшие ягодицы в стороны.  
\- Об этом тоже не расскажем?  
Светлая кожа покрывается мурашками от его смешка, Гокудера с видимым трудом отрывает голову от подушки и поворачивает к нему лицо.  
\- Зачем? – спрашивает он все с той же обидой. По правде сказать, она быстро теряет свое очарование.  
Правда – забавная штука.  
\- Разве ты не хочешь, ну… - Гокудера вздрагивает, когда Мукуро подбадривает его коротким укусом. – Не хочешь, чтобы у тебя было что-то личное? Только свое? Я думал… Сука, да хватит уже, я тебе динамит сейчас в задницу засуну!  
Мукуро зализывает очередной укус и толкается кончиком языка в пульсирующий вход. Лицо Гокудеры заливает краской.  
Он поспешно отворачивается и расставляет ноги.  
\- Зачем? – повторяет глупый чужой вопрос Мукуро, и Гокудера бормочет зло:  
\- Да иди ты на хрен… Со своей подпиской на «Нетфликс».  
\- Конкретно сейчас я предпочел бы пойти в задницу. Если ты, конечно, не возражаешь.  
Гокудера не возражает.  
Гокудера не возражает настолько, что приходится снова прикусить губу, когда тот безо всяких просьб, угроз и, к сожалению, без пыток встает в коленно-локтевую и прогибается в пояснице, глядя через плечо жадно и настороженно. Мукуро ласково обводит мокрые от слюны полукружья укусов на бледных ягодицах и приставляет головку давно налившегося члена ко входу.  
Полчаса и несколько минут назад они так торопились, Мукуро даже смазку не успел создать – Гокудера просто сполз к его ногам, взял у него в рот, щедро смочив член слюной, и Мукуро стоило изрядных усилий не спустить в ту же секунду.  
На этот раз он не будет торопиться. И точно не отпустит Гокудеру в ванную, пока не успеет как следует налюбоваться вытекающей из растраханного зада спермой. И, возможно, создаст пару других, не менее полезных иллюзий вместе со смазкой…  
Гокудера вздрагивает всем телом, пока она льется меж его ягодиц, прогибается еще и еще, до хруста позвонков, и насаживается на член.  
Когда иллюзия развеется, думает Мукуро, лихорадочно пытаясь проморгаться, Гокудера наверняка попытается убить его за натертую дырку. Когда иллюзия развеется, думает он, они закажут в номер оливковое масло и…  
Воздух свивается вокруг влажным коконом, и становится нечем дышать; воздух пахнет морем, волны плещут над самым ухом, волны плещут над головой, горячие и соленые, окатывают все тело, ранят кожу осколками раковин, щекочут пеной и разбиваются об остов кровати с насмешливым шорохом.  
Гокудера зажимает кулаком рот, давясь все новыми и новыми стонами, и Мукуро наваливается на него, обхватывает запястье, настойчиво тянет, заставляя оставить в покое губы. Сцеловывает с них ругательства, слизывает с кожи озноб, гладит сведенные пальцы нежно, пока Гокудера не начинает скрести ногтями по смятым простыням, и рваные крики в такт толчкам не сменяет низкий, животный вой.  
\- Мой хороший, - выстанывает Мукуро почти умиленно. - Мой тесный, мой, мой…  
Мукуро сжимает в горсти тугую мошонку, скользит ладонью по стволу, и Гокудера запрокидывает голову резко, едва не въезжая ему затылком в челюсть. Его лицо пылает, глаза зажмурены, потемневшие от пота волосы налипли на лоб и кажутся серыми, как порох, которым он пахнет даже сейчас.  
Это вам не «Нетфликс». На такое Мукуро, пожалуй, оформил бы пробную подписку. Многообещающая премьера сезона.  
\- Пожалуйста, - шепчет Гокудера сбивчиво, - быстрее…  
Чтобы не кончить, Мукуро пытается представить лицо Савады Цунаеши, окажись тот сейчас с ними в одной комнате. Но ни разу не подводившее прежде воображение пасует, то и дело отвлекаясь на алую кромку уха, каплю пота на виске, восхитительный жар чужой кожи, хриплое дыхание, сбивчивые просьбы, распухшие от поцелуев губы, звук собственного имени, который Мукуро с них пьет.  
Что-то личное, думает Мукуро, стискивая зубы и вколачиваясь в тесный зад все быстрее и жестче, не жалея ни Гокудеру, ни себя. Как все-таки хорошо, что к жалости из них двоих, по счастью, никто не склонен.  
Счастье – забавная штука…  
…что-то только свое.  
\- Блядь, да, да, так, да, да, - твердит Гокудера без остановки, словно частящий механизм часовой бомбы.  
И когда их обоих накрывает, оглушая, взрывной волной, это тихое «да» все повторяется и повторяется у Мукуро в голове так отчаянно, так громко, так жалобно, как не сделает ни одна самая искусная иллюзия.  
\- Я в душ, - объявляет Мукуро, просто чтобы заглушить этот звук, этот обратный отсчет до нового взрыва, который – он уже знает – неминуем.  
Он откидывается на спину и ждет ответа – или когда мышцы на бедрах перестанут мелко дрожать. Поворачивается и глядит на глубоко и ровно дышащего Гокудеру, медленно отирает пот с его лба, лижет подушечки пальцев и устраивается рядом, подперев кулаком гудящую голову. Мукуро смотрит на него, крепко спящего, хмурящего во сне тонкие брови, и понимает с пронзительной, обескураживающей, смешной ясностью, что не расскажет ни о чем ни Саваде Цунаеши, ни кому угодно еще.  
Гокудере об этом, впрочем, знать необязательно.


End file.
